Primo Custom
|variants = |related = Primo Admiral Presidente Washington |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter White |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = primo2 |handlingname = PRIMO2 |textlabelname = PRIMO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 40 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Primo Custom is a four-door lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Primo Custom retains the same bodywork and design as the Primo, but now features cambered wheels, a lower ride height and a much larger variety of bodywork modifications. Its underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and has a visible driveshaft, a different exhaust setup (dual pipes instead of a single Y-splitted pipe) and visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. A unique theme of the Primo Custom is engravements, with the suspension having a unique engraved design on both ends, it is also featured on the door handles and stock rims. The same pattern can also be applied to the front bumper, grille, exhaust, engine block and air filters. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Primo Custom is identical in all forms to the normal Primo, making the upgrade more suitable for those who want to own a lowrider sedan rather than for those seeking to maximize their sedan performance-wise. As a result of its low ride height, the Primo Custom can collide with curbs at high speeds. Like the normal Primo, the vehicle is powered by a V8 engine, as suggested by the cover. However, it sports 4 double-barrel carburetors on it, which is a common sight among many single-cam V8 engines. Its engine sound has also been changed with a more aggressive tone to it. Similar to the normal Primo, the "Low Level Spoiler" modification adds the "Supercharged V8" badging on the rear end. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = PrimoCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Seven models need to be destroyed in Repo - Sasquashed. Image Gallery LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS5.png|A Primo Custom seen in a pre-release screenshot for the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS6.png|A Primo Custom seen jumping using its Hydraulics in the background. PrimoCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Primo Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. PrimoCustom-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Primo Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Primo at Benny's Original Motor Works for $400,000. See Also *Primo - Standard version of the Primo Custom. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Sedans Category:Lowriders Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online